


Undiscovered Emotions

by agnes_grey



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_grey/pseuds/agnes_grey
Summary: Ash went on a night mission: seducing the daughter of a politician. Shorter thought it was a good idea to pull Eiji along and watch how Ash flirted. This only helped to ignite some unknown emotions within Eiji and the poor boy didn't know how to deal with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Outside, the last reach of the sun extinguished from the window sill of their secret hideout. Inside, they were getting ready for their evening mission. This time, the target was a spoiled daughter of a rich politician directly involved in the scheme of contributing the newly developed drug, <Banana Fish>. They needed her, in her drunken state, to spill out the password to her daddy’s safe which contained the detailed contributing system and plan. Lucky for them, they didn’t need to go anywhere so far as the young mistress frequently visited a downtown underground club for a drink or a fling, or both. Tonight was one of those nights she liked to enjoy the funky party there.

\--------------------

Ash, while looking into the mirror, pulled his hair back with some hair gel, revealing his forehead. Without being forcefully tugged, some strands just fell naturally on his forehand, giving him (whether intentional or not) the look of listlessness and allurement. He tugged the loose strands on the side behind his ears. Ash was dressed in a yellow oversized T-shirt, tugged into a pair of black jeans with folded cuff at the end. The blue denim jacket was intentionally worn to only come up at his upper arms. A pair of shades hooked on his shirt collar to finish the look of a “wild and stylish university student whose major is music” – the type of guy that the spoiled princess would go to.

Max knocked on the door. Without needing any further approval, he came in, followed by Eiji, Shorter, and Ibe. They were all taken back by his stunning yet “creative” attire. Of course, anything suits the beautiful Ash Lynx, Eiji agreed, but that outfit, that outfit was a bit too much.

“Hey hey hey, looking hot, aren’t ya?”, Shorter laughed. Of course, he was mocking Ash for his current appearance.

“Shut up fucker. It’s not my fault the girl hooks up with guys that can’t wear the jackets properly.” Ash snapped back.

“And guess who is going to be one of those guys?” Shorter pointed his finger at the “wild and stylish university student whose major is music”, whispering “you”. Eiji snickered. Ash glared at Eiji and turned to Shorter, trying to think of a comeback but Max interrupted him. “That’s enough. So here’s the plan.” He sat down on the coach, located at the centre of the room, waiting for the 3 boys to listen before continuing. “The target’s Rachel Collins, 20 years old. She’s usually spotted to be with any guy who matches her type description.” “Wild and stylish university student whose major is music”, Eiji mumbled then giggled, earning himself a death glare from Ash.

“Rachel likes to party with her friends at _Mitch’s_ , that’s where we are heading, and has the tendency to get real drunk. However, it would be hard to approach her and talk to her alone since she’s always with her friends. And asking about the password in front of her friends is just too risky. So, Ash, you have to try to seduce her, take her outside or something after she’s drunk. But still, you have to take her back in safely in order to not create any suspicion. We’ll be waiting for your text to move on with the plan. Got it?”

“sure sure, got it.” Ash rolled his eyes. Max must have explained the plan 20 times by now. He then sat down to discuss further plans regard the password with Max and Ibe and how they should approach the safe afterwards. From a safe distance, Eiji asked Shorter a small voice. “Why does it always have to be Ash who seduces people?” It might have sound like a hint of jealousy however when Shorter turned to look in Eiji’s eyes, Eiji was just full of pure curiousity. _Well, Eiji, their naïve Eiji might not even realized his own feelings for Ash yet, let alone be jealous._ “Can’t you flirt with girls, Shorter?” Feeling offended, Shorter quickly answered. “No way, where did you even get that? It’s just that… Ash was born with the looks while, I was born with a badass personality, and you know, ladies, they are blinded by looks first but eventually, they will go for the badass.” Eiji snorted at the answer. “No way, it’s that purple mohawk that’s keeping the ladies away.”

“Why, you little.” Shorter wrapped arm around Eiji’s neck and playfully tugged lightly for Eiji to cry out a surrender. “Enough. Stop fooling around like kids.”, shouted Ash from the couch. “We have to move out. Shorter, you stay here with the gang and wait for our signal. Keep that airhead safe also.”

“Sheesh. Sure sure.” Shorter, with one arm still on Eiji’s shoulder, waved with his other arm. Their closeness sometime bugged Ash so much and Shorter knew it, by pulling Eiji closer to him. As soon as the door closed after Ash, Max and Ibe left, Shorter leaned in. “Wanna go see how Ash flirts?” He baited, partly wanted to see Eiji’s reaction that might lead to his realization of love for Ash and partly wanted to annoyed Ash for calling him “kid” earlier. “What do you mean?” the Japanese boy was confused. “You and I go to Mitch’s, without Ash’s knowing and see him flirts with girls. Aren’t you curious? C’mon, for future reference.” Shorter pushed him some more. The image of Ash seducing men and women slowly formed in Eiji’s mind. He had heard stories of Ash’s charms but had never seen them with his own eyes. Somehow, his heart ached. He didn’t want to see Ash doing so, yet, he was curious.

“As long as Ash doesn’t know, I guess it’s fine?” Eiji sorta agreed and that was all it took for Shorter to pull him out of the door, heading to Mitch’s.

\--------------------

Shorter pushed the heavy and sound-proof door and led Eiji into the chaotic club. They navigated their way to a corner table, away from the dancing crowd, in order to get a better grasp what’s actually going on and to avoid “accidentally” bumping into Ash during his mission. Eiji could barely see through the fuzzy and blinking disco lights. Tapping at Eiji’s shoulders, Shorter pointed at the bar.

“There’s Ash and the target”, Shorter leaned in and whispered, as if the loud music wasn’t enough to mute their conversation. Shorter, well, he just wanted to be dramatic some time. Eiji turned to the pointed direction. There’s Ash, gently tugging a few pink strands behind Rachel’s ears, while offering her a drink with his other hand. “Damn, he’s fast”. Shorter was impressed. Ash then came close the mistress’ ear to murmur something, something romantic or sexual, Eiji guessed, as he saw how Ash earned a kiss on the cheek.  Eiji felt uneasy. _Was it because he’s too naïve and pure for his age? Probably._ Eiji signed. Throughout the night, Ash continuously made moves on the “princess”, while showcasing his love-at-first-sight eyes, or at least that was how Eiji saw it. Shorter, on the other hand, secretly smirked at his peer’s reaction. _This boy needs to realize own his feelings by now._ Next, they witnessed Ash’s epic flirting skill as he led the target to the dance floor and pulled her into a French kiss. By instinct, Ash, while kissing the dizzy girl, glanced around to make sure there was no one suspecting his action when his eyes landed onto 2 figures. One with the flashy purple mohawk and the other who looked completely out of place.

“Shit… Shit. Eiji, I think he found us.” Shorter nudged Eiji as they both made eye contacts with the Lynx. “Oh well, let’s get out of here, shall we?” Shorter chuckled, waving at Ash. Eiji just kept staring as if he was in a trance. He didn’t know how to process that kiss; meanwhile, he felt his stomach bubbling with some kind of nauseating emotions. _Of course, Ash has to kiss the girl so that she would believe him. But he didn’t have to do it that… intense, right?_ Getting no answer from his peer, Shorter turned to look at Eiji, only to find his confused expression. A mix of amazement and frustration. On the other side of the dance floor, Ash, despite being surprised, still managed to charm the girl easily. She rested her head on his chest, eyes filled with lust. Eiji just stopped functioning by then.

 “C’mon Eiji, let’s get out of here.” Shorter swung one arm over Eiji’s shoulders, guiding him to the exit. He made the action especially intimate because he knew that would get to Ash. Eiji was still in the phase of lagging, followed Shorter out.

\---------------------

“So, what do you think about that?” Shorter asked, once they were on their way home. “Huh? About what?” Eiji snapped out of his thoughts. “The kiss, Eiji, I’m talking about the kiss. How do you feel after seeing that?” Shorter made it clearer. “Um…. I don’t know. Some sort weird feelings…. A bit suffocating, I guess” Eiji answered honestly. “I never felt that way before. Maybe it was because of inexperience?” Eiji chuckled shyly at himself.  “It’s has nothing to do with your lack of experience, Eiji. It’s about how you feel.” Shorter slowly explained. “What you felt back then, wasn’t it jealousy?”

“Jealousy?” Eiji asked inquisitively, like a child learning new vocabulary. “How can that be jealousy? It’s not like I wanted to be kissed by Ash or anything…” Eiji trailed off, as he imagined what it would be like to be kissed by such man. The pinkish tint slowly spread on his face. He was red all over. “Really?”, Shorter laughed. _Oh god, these two idiots. The whole gang knew about the what’s going on between their leader and the foreigner boy; Yet, this idiot right here is still oblivious, and the other idiot just doesn’t know how to express his feelings._

“Oh god” Eiji muttered, face-palming. The boy then proceeded to mumble in some kind of gibberish, a blend of English and Japanese. Shorter just stood there patiently, waiting for his friend to work things out for himself.

 “Shorter, I think…. I…. I think I’m in love with Ash”. _You don’t say. This whole time, did you actually think that the hugging and the skin-ship between you guys were acts of “just friends”??_ Shorter didn’t voice his thoughts aloud. “You sure?” He asked, with a slight hint of sarcasm, of course he’s sure.

“I think so…” Eiji mumbled. “Gosh, Ash’s definitely gonna throw me out if he finds out”, the Japanese boy suddenly panicked. “He can’t find out about this. Shorter, promise you won’t tell him.” The Chinese guy laughed. “Relax, he’s not gonna throw you out. He can’t”. “What makes you so sure?” Eiji argued back. “At least, he’s going to laugh in my face for being ‘so sentimental’.” “Dude, I’m his best friend. I know you’ll be okay. In the worst-case scenario though, if he actually throws you out, you still have me at least. You know I would risk my life to protect you.” Shorter assured his friend.

“Geez, thanks” Eiji beamed, yet, still feel unsure about the new “discovery”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader(s), I hope you like this story. This is my first BF fanfiction actually so I apologize if I made it too OOC. I really enjoyed writing the interactions between the characters. Please forgive any mistakes I made ~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Shorter walked Eiji back to their hideout and before he left, he told Eiji that, if Ash asked about their little “adventure” tonight, just blame it all on Shorter and his plan of revenge. Eiji giggled, bidding his silly friend goodbye. He sat on the couch, squeezing himself into a small ball and started to think. _What’s he going to do with these emotions now that he knew about them? Confess? Haha, it would be a dream for Ash not to laugh at him and his “soft heart”, let alone reciprocate Eiji’s love. Also, Eiji is already a burden for the gang. He doesn’t want to further trouble their leader. “Go back to Japan. You’re a hindrance” Ash’s voices echoed in his mind. Also, even if he did confess, would Ash feel the same way? He has suffered too much and has grown to no longer believe in “love”. What can Eiji even do about this? Nothing. Eiji can only be there to support the boy that he cares so much about. He has never felt this way before for anyone, so he doesn’t know how to deal with this situation._ The boy signed _. Maybe he just needs to shove his sentiments in and-_

The door swung open. Eiji snapped out of his thoughts. Ash walked in, now with his demin jacket worn properly and hair a bit disheveled. He kicked his shoes out of his feet and walked into the “so-called” kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. “Welcome home.” Eiji called out, by habits. “um hm” was the response. “Did you enjoy the show I put on tonight, _Onii-san_?” Eiji panicked slightly. _Who knew he would get straight to the topic?_ “I enjoyed it. Great show.” He managed to respond seemingly nonchalantly in order to maintain his usual sauciness.

“I’m glad. I was afraid it was too much for Onii-san to handle. Guess not” Still hidden in the kitchen, Ash replied, waiting for Eiji to retort his remark but Eiji never did. The older boy silently gazed at the floor. _Of course, it was too much. Getting jealous for the first time. Realizing his love for the first time. Getting his heart broken for the first time. It was definitely too much._ Being his sensitive self, Ash walked to the couch where Eiji was. He could sense something was wrong.

“I’m guessing Shorter was the master-mind, pulling you into doing this sort of things. You do understand that you don’t have to follow all of his whims, right?” Ash gently spoke out. He sat down next to Eiji, hand reaching for the TV remote. “Shorter wasn’t all to blame. I agreed to go with him.”, the dark-haired boy explained. “He was kind and we talked a lot on the way home too. I enjoyed it. So it’s not like he’s just pushing me into doing stuff.”

“Hmm? I’m curious. What did you guys even talk about?” Ash gave up reaching for the remote. He was more interested in the story, or rather, getting slightly annoyed at the possible situation where his best friend made a move on his “person-i-care-deeply-about”. Not that it showed on his face or anything. Eiji, on the other hand, regretted saying so. “Umm… stuff.” He followed-up clumsily. “What sort of stuff?” Ash suddenly turned his body to lean in closer to the older boy, making Eiji yelped internally, looking away. The blonde then reached out to softly turn Eiji’s face to his direction. It was supposed to be an act of interrogation, but it just made Eiji’s heart beat faster. “C’mon Eiji, you can tell me.” With his jade eyes, he stared attentively at the other boy. Seeing Ash so closed and his beautiful eyes, Eiji struggled to keep quiet. He didn’t want to lie to Ash. Another moment went by and Eiji could not longer endure the pressure.

“Okay, fine.” The poor boy shouted. “I was jealous okay? I was so jealous that I could not think at all, when you kissed that girl and she rested on your chest and you were hugging her waist. I didn’t know it was jealousy at first but Shorter told me that. And then…”

The Japanese boy just suddenly poured out his thoughts, leaving the usual mighty Lynx speechless. He has encountered the talkative Eiji but never was he this emotional.

“And then I found out I was in love with you and I was afraid you would kick me out for being so stupid. And then I thought to myself, what if I confess? But then I remember that you hated “love” and also you don’t even have any feelings for me so I would have to keep these thoughts away. I would just look dumb as fuck being laughed at and rejected by you. And then….”

At this point, the talking boy sniffled, and tears suddenly flowed out of his eyes. He had had too much and couldn’t process any more of these emotions. It was too much. He hiccupped, having difficulties to continue his monologue. However, the previously quiet boy was in shock. “Ei-Ei-Eiji, say that again” he stuttered. “What? So you can actually laugh at me now?” the dark-haired boy wiped his tears.

“S-s-say it again.”

“Geez. You’re such a child. Yes, I would just look dumb as fuck being laughed at- “

“No-no-no-no-no. Before that, l-l-like 4 lines before that”

“Tsk- Fine. I was in love with you.” Eiji hiccupped. He was prepared to be humiliated. He had nothing to lose now.

“Me too” – a whisper came.

Eiji looked up from his wet sleeves. “What?”

“I love you too, Eiji.”

“Ash don’t be so cruel. You can drop the joke now-”

“Eiji, I love you.” Ash repeated himself, reaching out to wipe away Eiji’s tears. “I have always had feelings for you. Your smile, your personality, your attitude to everything in life. Just you being you basically.” The American scratched his hair awkwardly as he knew he sucked at explaining himself.

“No way”. The coffee eyes were open widely. The fresh tears just made them look even glossier than usual, to the point Ash could see his own reflection in those eyes. “Yup”, he confirmed, hand still wiping Eiji’s wet cheekbone. “I really want to treasure you well.” The blonde boy spoke again while smiling softly, as if he’s cautious of scaring Eiji. The other boy was still terribly confused and flustered: he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Ash chuckled at his crush’s reaction, or more correctly, non-reaction.

“What? Is it that hard to believe?” Ash laughed even harder. “You see people do crazy shit for drugs and this is what you choose not to believe?” The sweet laugh just pulled Eiji back to reality. He was just in awe with the boy he loved so much giggling in genuine happiness.

“So that means….?” Eiji finally managed to speak through his hiccups. “The feeling is mutual. That’s what it means” Ash smirked proudly. “You dumbass, couldn’t you see how I was totally into you?”

“You didn’t make it clear. Actually, you didn’t even show anything at all.” Eiji frowned. _How was he supposed to know Ash likes him if he spends everyday complaining about Eiji’s bad English._ Eiji glared, and Ash stared back. They both broke into laughers at their own ignorance. _What idiots they both have been!_

“Phew, Shorter really scared me when he said he would have to protect me if you throw me out.” Eiji signed. “What did he say?” Ash quickly asked _. His best friend better not be making moves on his crush behind his back, after that shoulder-hugging actions tonight. Once was enough but twice!_ “Well, he kinda help me understand that I love you” Eiji summarized their conversation. “I must have blushed really hard when I realized.”

“Wait, Shorter saw you blushing hard before me?” Ash sprung from the couch. “Eiji!! How could you let him do that?”

“What do you mean?” Eiji was confused again, for the nth time tonight.

Ash huffed, “You let him see your adorable side before me!” Eiji blinked. _What did Ash just say?_  “Hold on… don’t tell me…” a snicker appeared on Eiji’s mouth, “Ash, are you jealous?”

“Yes. Yes, I am” Ash just proudly stated it although Eiji was expecting him to deny. The statement caught Eiji off-guarded. A smile just spread on his lips as he pulled Ash back to the couch and hugged the boy. He placed his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Really?” he murmurs.

 “Yes”, Ash snuggled into the embrace. “I’m glad I’m not the only who got jealous tonight.” Eiji whispered again. He slipped his hand into the fluffy golden strands with caution and excitement. It was something he had wished to do, for a long time and now he was able to. His tears had long dried and the hiccups had long left his throat. He could feel his stomach throbbed, but this time with contentment. He could feel Ash nuzzling into his neck. He could feel their hearts thumping the same beats.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Ash softly pulled away, just to cup Eiji’s face with his two hands. Rubbing the smooth skin, Ash leaned in, in motion for a passionate kiss to be planted. Just then, Eiji’s hands retrieved from the blond strands and forcefully pushed Ash’s face away.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ash rubbed his red chin. He looked to only find a pouting Eiji, who was adorable but that didn’t explain why he deserved such rejection. “I just realized…” thankfully, Eiji explain himself right away, “I don’t want my first kiss to be an indirect kiss with that girl, Raven.”

“You mean, Rachel?”

“yeah, her.”

Ash snorted. “Really, Eiji?. And wait a moment, wasn’t your first kiss in the prison with me?”

“Yeah, but it was not…not…like now. Now that we both confessed our feelings, it’s different. The first one doesn’t count” Eiji huffed. “Go brush your teeth or something. At least use Listerine.”

Ash laugher louder. “expecting a lot, aren’t you? Such a virgin.” Yet he did get up, heading to the bathroom, looking for the blue bottle of mouthwash. Eiji remained on the couch, heart still beating loudly. He still couldn’t believe what just happened a few minutes ago. He smothered his face into a pillow nearby to muffle the sounds of joy. The joy of being loved.

“Hey Ash” Eiji called out from the living room.

“What now?” Ash shouted back.

“I love you.” Eiji managed to speak boldly without hesitation.

“Yeah, I love you too.” A loving voice reached his ears and touched his heart. Eiji was happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not including a kiss at the end of the story. I just felt like it was more wholesome to end with a happy Eiji. What do you guys think? Again, please forgive the OOC-ness ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader(s), I hope you like this story. This is my first BF fanfiction actually so I apologize if I made it too OOC. I really enjoyed writing the interactions between the characters. Please forgive any mistakes I made ~~~~~


End file.
